Ne Ne Chibi
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: After drinking a very strange alcoholic beverage, Haruka and Kantarou both turn into Chibi-sized kids and Kan-chan gets Neko Ears and Tail! Will Youko find a cure before chibi Haruka goes mental, find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tactics:**

**Ne Ne Chibi!!**

Summary: After drinking a very strange alcoholic beverage, Haruka and Kantarou both turn into Chibi-sized kids and Kan-chan gets Neko Ears and Tail!! Will Youko find a cure before chibi Haruka goes mental, find out!!

A cute fluffy Haruka x Kantarou fic, expect lot of cuteness and lots of Cat Puurs (Squeals)

**To This Cute Fic**

It all started like any other day, Youko was about to wake up Kantarou and Haruka, who came back from a late night job and both decided to drink it off with a drink that they found in the cupboard, since it was Kantarou who challenged Haruka to a drinking contest, of course Haruka immediately accepted…

But they weren't in their rooms when the Kitsune checked, so she figured they must've passed out in the tea room, again, although this time there was going to be a very cute, shocking surprise waiting in store for her…

Youko slowly slid the door open with a wary sigh, a little small smile on her lips

"Okay you two time to get u-" her eyes suddenly went wide open as silence fell on her lips, what she saw was enough to make her cheeks go red, she saw a little boy with black hair that looked like Haruka, wearing a mini suit that Suzu had gave him, quietly sleeping with a smile on his lips, his cheeks tinged in pink

There was another boy, but he was unusual, he had silver hair, and was wearing a mini hakama that her dear Kan-chan would usually wear, there were a couple of things wrong with this picture though.

Haruka and Kantarou mysteriously vanished

There are two boys in their places

And the little boy with silver hair has Neko ears and a Neko Tail!!

Two red orbs fluttered open, a tiny yawn escaping the tiny boys lips as he got into a sitting position, two silver ears twitched, the little boy stared at Youko with a little un known look, as if he had no idea where he was or who she is. Youko swallowed her shock as she began to speak.

"K-Kan-chan is that you?" all that she got out of mini Neko Kantarou Look-a-like was a little "Meow" which would make anyone go aww in seconds.

"AAAAAGH!!" Youko jumped as she turned her gaze to the other boy, his face bright red with shock and fright. "K-Kantarou what the hell" his hands were placed unto his own body before he screamed once again.

"What the heck?!" he turned his head to Youko who was now at a lost for words, she didn't know how to react right now or what to say for a matter in fact. "Y-Youko, what happened to us?"

**After Shock**

After all that had happened a couple of hours later, little Neko Kantarou was busy meowing while he got himself stuck on a tree, chibi Haruka on the other hand was annoyed at this, he told the little version of his master not to walk off too far, but now giving the thought that Kantarou might not understand what he was saying was even more irritating than his usual childish master.

"What did I tell you?!" Haruka spread his now tiny wings and flew up at the tree, hooking one arm under his tiny master's knees while he grasped the little kitty's shoulders, gently making his way down to the ground once more. Once that Haruka placed Kantarou back on the ground, on his own two legs did Haruka decide to teach him a lesson.

"Now listen you!" he tapped Kantarou's nose

"Meow!" the tiny folklorist didn't seem to enjoy the little tap on his nose, as he placed both hands unto it, his eyes now watering about to draw tears. "Just because you happen to be my master, doesn't mean that you can get away with this okay?!" Kantarou tilted his head, eyes blinked, ears twitched.

"Meow" he can't take it anymore, it's been a couple of hours and this was driving him mad. He stomped his feet into the house, Neko Kantarou tight on his heels as he followed Chibi Tengu into the home, Haruka walked up to Youko, pulling her kimono, Youko who was trying to figure out what happened, snapped out of her train of thought that had been derailed and looked down at Haruka.

"Youko I can't take this anymore, Kantarou's driving me mind" Youko giggled, he looked cute "You sure he doesn't do that anyway? Besides…" she looked to see little Kantarou hugging unto her, she patted his head as Kantarou purred, his ears tilting downwards, his tail shaking in excitement, Haruka narrowed his eyes.

"Kantarou's, not causing much trouble" this time she could hear a growl from Haruka, he pointed at the Neko, which made little Kantarou hide for protection behind the Kitsune demon.

"You call climbing unto trees, pulling my hair, falling off rooftops may I add that he ended up landing on me twice!! Much trouble!!" Youko shrugged her shoulders. "Hey at least he's not clawing your wings Haruka…" she swore she heard Haruka mutter a 'yet'.

"Anyway, I'm going to see Lord Sugino…"

"Great, maybe he can explain this, lets go" Youko placed a hand unto his shoulder, the little Chibi Tengu looked at her confused as Youko graced his presence with a smile, one that was about to make dire consequences . "**I'm **Going to see Lord Sugino; _**You **_are going to stay here and look after Kantarou and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble"

All colour in Haruka's face faded…

"Youko, please don't do this…this is, this is crazy…" Youko got a bag as she placed the bottle that the two had earlier and placed it in it, she made a giggle, a hand placed unto Haruka's head, messing his hair. "Youko!!"

"Meow" Kantarou clutched unto Haruka's waist, he purred adorably, little hands wrapped around Haruka's tiny childish waist. "Let go! Youko!!"

"Have fun kids, I should come back soon, keep an eye on Kantarou while I'm gone okay?" Haruka stood there with a purring Kantarou as Youko left the house, his face blank with no emotion what so ever. For once he felt like that he was going to regret this and the person he feared was Kantarou of all people or Neko…

"Youko"

"Meow!" Haruka snapped out of his thoughts, now noticing that the little Neko has vanished from his line of sight, there were a couple of crashing noises followed by more meowing and the occasional screech. Chibi Haruka ran into the other room, the kitchen to where he heard those noises and jumped as he saw tiny pieces of glass and china on the floor.

Oh god the good china, Youko was going to freak if she comes back…

After he cleaned up the mess he turned his head round to see where Kantarou was, sadly though there was no trace of him in the kitchen, all of a sudden more crashing and smashing could be heard followed by more meowing.

"What now?!"

**Hours Later**

Neko Kan-chan placed a little hand unto the plaster that was on his knee, Haruka immediately tapped his nose. An annoyed frown forming on his features, he waved a finger in front of Kantarou's eyes before slamming a fist lightly unto Kantarou's head, which made the Neko cry while saying in an agitated voice:-

"Don't pick at it, because of you, now we're going to have to buy a new China set before Youko gets back from Sugino's, I **hope** your _**happy!!**_"

"Meow" was the only reply he got from his pint sized master, along with a tilt of the head and two red orbs blinking adoringly at him, Haruka couldn't help but blush. He grasped kitty Kan-chan's hand as he pulled him out of the house, before he left he made sure to get Kantarou's wallet.

**Meanwhile with Youko and Sugino**

"Awww yes I remember this bottle, it's used by other Tengu demons to surprise each other, I got one once, Muu-chan wouldn't sop hugging me for weeks, even though I had no problem with that" Sugino explained as he examined the bottle. Youko stared at the bottle as well.

"But how did it wind up in our house?" Sugino shrugged

"A demon might've left it there by mistake, you said that Demon Eater and Kantarou drank it, must've been a sight too see…although…" Youko's demon ears began to show, she wanted to listen to what Sugino had to say. "Was there anything unusual about them when you found them?"

"Well they both turned into kids, Kantarou had Neko ears and a tail" Sugino froze, his eyes widened, this began to worry Youko "Is it something bad?"

"Hmm…Well there were rumours about it having a different effect on humans if they were to ever come across it, but the most common side effect was rabbit ears" Youko placed an image of child Kantarou with bunny ears into her head, she immediately shock it away, that would be going a little bit too far. "Any idea how long it'll last for?"

Sugino wondered for a moment before he answered the question "Well that depend on how much they drank, if they drank half of it each then it would last for twenty four hours, if one had more than the other then it would last longer, don't worry though, it'll fade, have you seen Muu-chan?" Youko shock her head. Sugino then completely lost it

"She went to see Kantarou didn't she? **Muu-chan how can you be so attached to a human like that when you have me for a husband, oh Muu-chan!!**" he whimpered as he latched unto Youko, she sweat dropped.

This was going to take a while…

**Tokyo China Store**

"Sorry kid, this isn't nearly the right amount" Haruka slumped unto the counter, this was just perfect, he finally finds the right China that they had before Kantarou trashed the China. Little Kantarou was looking all over the place, with a little pocky stick tightly clutched in his hand as he munched on it happily.

"Look I really need that tea set…" the man at the counter sighed heavily, the little Tengu could tell that the old timer had been dealing cases like this for years, still he wasn't going to lose, the legendary Tengu being beaten by a mortal, never!! He would rather die than let that happen.

"Listen kid, you probably snatched this from your mother's pocket without her looking, besides, this isn't even half the amount so put it away and…**what are you doing?!!**" the clerk shrieked, Haruka slowly brought his attention to Kantarou Neko, seeing that the little silver haired Neko was climbing on top of a Buddha statue, reaching for his pocky, that has somehow mysteriously appeared on the Buddha's right hand, has Buddha decided that he likes sweets more than vegetables?

Probably not…

"Get off that Buddha statue; you don't know how many people I had to blackmail to get that!!! Oops" the clerk sweat dropped as Haruka turned his gaze, a smirk curving his lips, dark child like eyes looking as if he was sent by the devil.

Suddenly an evil thought just crossed Haruka's mind "You want me to get him off the statue yes?"

Little Kan-chan blinked cutely as he finally got his pocky out of Buddha-sama's grasp "Meow?"

_Blink, Blink_

After _**persuading**_ the clerk to hand the china set over in exchange for Kantarou not wrecking the poor clerk's store, a cheerful, childish smile graced the Tengu's lips as he giggled, the little Neko Kantarou happily following him from behind, munching on some strawberry pocky that Haruka bought because he devoured the last pack.

"That was easy, he he heh, ne?!" all colour on Haruka's face faded as dropped his head unto his chest, a giant sweat drop appearing on his head "I really hope Youko finds a cure soon, I just acted like a kid there for a moment…"

"Meow" Haruka felt two arms encircle him and something rubbing against his back, he turned his head to see Kantarou trying to be a bit _**too**_ cuddly with him, Haruka had to admit, the little boy did look cute with those ears and the tail, the way they moved, the way they swayed, it just suited him a bit too much, he was tempted to pet him but then Haruka thought he'd be giving in to his childish side.

He narrowed his black orbed eyes at the Neko as he muttered in a type of nonchalant tone of voice "Your enjoying this way too much aren't you?" big red pools looked at him, a tiny smile appearing on his face with two pink splashes covering his pearly cheeks. "Mew"

The Chibi Tengu blushed as he grasped Kantarou's hand gently, walking down the pathway with his tiny master behind him. Haruka was suppose to be home looking after the house and Kantarou from any mischief

When Kantarou turned back to the usual guy he knows, Haruka was going to make sure to taunt him about this, telling him how childish he was being! That would give Kantarou some humility for a change instead of it always being him.

He wondered if Kantarou would be shocked if he ever remembered this?

Probably would…

_**Tug, Tug**_

"Meow" Haruka looked at Kantarou who seemed to be quiet interested in a certain box that was filled with mochi; Haruka frowned when Kantarou was trying to pull him to the stall, although Haruka was not one to give in so easily.

"No" he pulled Kantarou back to his side; the little Neko Boy seemed to be awfully confused with this denial. He tries again only being stopped by the same action once more, this was when he decided to bring on the kitty cute tears. "Sniff, Sniff"

**Tap**

"No crying"

"Meow" was the sad reply, two big red watery eyes looked at Haruka brightly, they sparkled looking as if they were about to let the water looks loose at any moment, this Haruka did not want to deal with, he was no good with kids, Suzu and Rosalie was an exception, but they were both girls and he was gorgeous, Kantarou one the other hand is a boy and plus he's cute and adorable right now in this form, if Kantarou cries then this is only going to make a scene, making him feel bad and look like the bad guy, this was one thing that Haruka did not need on his agenda today

He sighed in defeat

"I told you Ibaragi, I don't need medicine!!" Haruka froze as he turned his head round behind him, a woman with curly long blond hair, pink eyes with a long red dress, looking over to a young man who wore a military uniform. He looked very annoyed at his companion.

"Lord Raikou you can either stand there, be quiet like a good little military captain or you will do a tantrum like a little child" she snapped, a devious smile lacing her lips. Raikou muttered many curses under his breath only to be stopped by his subordinates overpowering gaze that looked as if it would kill him.

"I can't be out here when I'm trying to plot revenge against Ichinomiya!!" he growled. Haruka couldn't help but continue to smile and laugh at him, Ibaragi did the same. "Like that's anything new, what did he do this time?"

"Absolutely nothing!!!"

"Meow!" Haruka jumped looking at his hand, Kantarou was no longer there by his side, he seemed to have mysteriously wondered over to Ibaragi, then tripped and fell over his feet, Kantarou began to cry for a while, his knees seemed to have been skinned from the ground, again and that plaster that Haruka placed on him earlier seemed to have peeled off as well.

Not good, not good!!

"Aww did you fall down little guy?" surprisingly is has come to Haruka's attention that Ibaragi seems to have a motherly side, she gently picked up Kantarou, the thing about having Neko ears and a tail never once seemed to register into Ibaragi's mind, she cradled the little scholar in her arms as she looked at the knees "Did that hurt?" Little Kantarou looked at Ibaragi, tiny tears going down her cheeks. Ibaragi placed a hand unto the knees, slowly letting it heal with her power, while Raikou looked at the little silver haired Neko suspiciously.

"Now doesn't that feel better" Ibaragi placed a little kiss unto his cheek, "Meow" Haruka couldn't believe when he saw his master cuddling in Ibaragi's grasp, could it be that Kantarou had a secret crush on Raikou's demon, Ibaragi? The Onikui Tengu hopes not for his sake…

Raikou snatched the little Neko out of Ibaragi's caring hands and stared at Kantarou straight in the face, this send a chill down the Chibi Tengu's spine?

"You look awfully familiar?" Haruka gasped, he had to do something and he had to do it now, if that bastard ever realised that he was holding a chibi-sized Neko Kantarou, he'd probably give him a torture worse than death…

_**A ticklish Torture…**_

Haruka stopped for a moment, _**Ticklish Torture**_? A hand was placed through his fine black hair, slowly shaking his head, for shame he felt like a little child on his way to the dentist…

If he ever met one…

Which thankfully he hasn't, he heard Rosalie and Suzu talk about it and the dentist sounded like a very frightening person to him, that's why he always stayed close to Kantarou whenever they walked past a Dentist Clinic.

Raikou now has began to pull Kantarou's Neko ears, then his tail which annoyed Kantarou greatly, Ibaragi seemed to show sympathy for once in her life.

"Lord Raikou stop terrorising the child, you're scaring him…" she pleaded, Raikou ignored the warning as he gazed into the ruby orbs, Kantarou sniffled away with tears falling down his cheeks. "What are you? A Neko Youkai? Nooo, you don't seem like a Youkai" he pulled Kantarou's ear one more time and this was when the little Neko decided enough was enough!!

_**Chomp!!**_

"Ow!! Why you little?!" Ibaragi had to hold Raikou back from killing the little silver haired Neko then and there. This is where Haruka decided to stand in, he didn't want Youko nagging in his ear when he got back home, making sure that the China set was still tucked under his arm, and then coming out with the words that he can only think off at the current time in the whole situation up to date.

"Kantar-Kantari!!"

_Kantari? Kami-sama give me strength _A chill went down Haruka's spine

"I'm so sorry, my little…brother always wonders away when I'm not looking" again Haruka couldn't help but feel a chill slowly crawling up his childish back, but he pushed it down before it took full effect.

"K-Kantar-ri, come on we have to go, before m-mother tells us off" Haruka quickly grabbed Kantarou's wrist as he pulled the little Exor-tot away from their enemies, just before they figure it out and by they he mainly means Raikou…

"Their both adorable" Ibaragi giggled, a seductive hand placed on her lips, her cheeks bright red as mad thoughts began to race through her mind as Raikou continued to growl, placing his hand unto the bite mark that the little Neko inflicted. "That silver haired kid is a little monster, yet they seemed so familiar, wouldn't you agree Ibaragi? Oro? Ibaragi?"

Suddenly Ibaragi pressed her body against Lord Raikou, her eyes filled with serious determination and seductiveness, bring her lips close to her lord and whispered in his ear making him blush.

"_Let's have a baby…"_

"Uuuh…o-okay"

**Ichinomiya Residence**

"I'm home" Youko hollered as she entered into the house, Sugino following the Kitsune demon into the place. He placed a hand unto his lips as he yelled, his voice was literally echoing through out the home, like a microphone.

"Oi, Onikui, where are you? Have you seen Muu-chan?" there was no response, until they heard Muu-chan squealing from the tea room. They both looked at each other as they made their way to the room, gently sliding the door open, Muu-chan was there, pulling a pink quilt over two sleeping boys, Haruka's arms were gently wrapped around Kantarou's small body that was tucked to his chest, Kantarou's tail was slowly swaying from side to side under the quilt, moving it slightly, but not too much.

"Awww they must've gotten tired…" Youko mused, her eyes glittered like she was about to hug them at any moment.

"Yeah, they do look cute, I'm surprised Demon Eater looks so adorable and I hate to admit it but that bastard Kantarou looks cute too, come on Muu-chan better leave them be, don't want to wake them now do we?" with that Muu-chan ran out of the room and jumped into Sugino's arms with a little "Muu" and snuggled her head down on her husband's chest.

"Nighty night you two"

_**Click**_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I decided to write this as a two part story, the second part will probably come out soon, but don't have a clue until then, so keep this in an alert okay? Not really as funny as I wanted it to be, it turned out more cute than comedy, then again it's cute though ain't it?

I should really have added the Raikou x Ibaragi Paring and I do admit that they were a bit out of character but that was because this is my first time writing them in a story before…well besides the first Tactics fic I did but that was a dream scene…

Anyways about Kantarou going "Meow" all the time, I thought that would be adorable, besides who can't resist a Neko Kantarou? Cats are adorable (Fan Girlish giggles)

Well until next time, see yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Tactics:**

**Ne Ne Chibi!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Right oh so I finally decided to do the second part of this fan fic didn't I? Well since it was so cute in the last chapter lets see what I can come up with in this one okay? Lets set the plot bunnies loose : )

But I have to warn you I can be very evil…

**To The Next Day**

"Sugino I thought you said that it would take a day before they would change back to normal?" Youko sat down on the table a little Kantarou curled up on her lap, his ears twitching when the Kitsune demon continued to pet him, Haruka is just finding it difficult to hold unto his coffee mug, each time he tried to place his hand around it, the cup just seems to move a little away which annoyed him greatly.

Sugino, who was still looking at the bottle with a very puzzled look, seemed to be more shocked than Youko. He looked at the label that listed the contents, to his surprise there seemed to be nothing that was out of place.

"That's what I thought…this is strange…" Sugino directed his eyes over to the smaller Tengu who was now looking as if he had seen better days to where he was able to hold a coffee mug properly "Demon eater, I have to ask, was this the **_only_** bottle that you and Kantarou had?" Haruka looked at Sugino, thinking for a moment until he came up with a suitable answer…

It wasn't good…

"Well…when we finished that one…we found more in the cupboards…" Sugino frowned

"How **many**?" Haruka flinched at the sound of the almighty god's voice, before closing his eyes making a suitable reply.

"Four" Sugino crossed his arms, knowing him for a long time does have its perks "**Demon Eater**?" Haruka sulked, it looked like a child being told off by his father when he did something wrong. "Okay maybe it was five…" there was something else as well…

"_**Demon Eater!**_"

"Fine, five bottles and ten pieces of Mochi" Sugino smirked as he patted Haruka's head "That's better" Youko continued to pet her small master's head as he purred blissfully. Sugino was still in a loss for words when he saw him like this, he was happy that the scholar didn't get any bunny ears.

But unto a more important issue, slapping a hand unto his head he said in a very annoyed tone that was hinging on his voice

"Great so the effects will last for 120 hours…" Haruka's eyes flew open "What?! You mean I'll be like this for five days?!" he then points to the sleeping neko "And be stuck with Kitty Kantarou?! No way!!" Sugino grabbed his little friend as he whispered into Haruka's ear threateningly, all colour in the Chibi's face faded like a white sheet of paper as he listened to the Kami's wise words of wisdom and pure torture.

"You understand?" Haruka nodded lightly as he sulked unto the table once more, being scared to death by one of Sugino's many threats was not exactly what the mini Tengu had in mind to get him to deal with this problem a little bit longer, even if it does involve a mini version of his master with Neko ears.

On a completely different topic, that said 'Neko' has finally woken up and is now meowing constantly in a sad adorable tone that would make anyone cry if they ever heard it.

"What's wrong Kan-chan?" asked Youko as she petted him on his left kitty ear, his little purrs were immediately heard

"Well until we wait for you guys to change back to normal, I guess we could relax since nothing mischievous is going to happen, especially if Kantarou is like this" Sugino sighed in relief, if he thinks like that then there is certainly something wrong with him, this coming from Haruka's point of view of course.

"Well I have to be getting to work before my boss decides to cut my salary, Sugino would you look after these two while I'm away?" Sugino jumped at the question as did Haruka

"Youko I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter!" Youko immediately pointed a finger down on the tiny scholar that was cuddling her leg. "Maybe not you, but what happens if Kantarou gets into trouble and if he does drive you mad then I might not find a house when I get back" Sugino was still a bit lost, but knowing the Kitsune's predicament and reasons for this being, he stood up and walked over to Youko as he grasped the little neko in his arms and pulled him up to his chest, like he usually does with Muu-chan

"Okay I will…but…how long do you have to stay at work for?"

"Hmmm" Youko took a couple of steps towards the door before answering the Tengu's question "About…all day and all night, later, bye!!" she left so fast that you swore she wasn't in the room to begin with, this did however left a very unsettling feeling in Sugino's stomach. He was never good with kids, he had to admit it, when he first met with Kantarou and the others he was caught trying to kill a kid and that was something the white tengu wasn't exactly proud off…

He looked at the little Neko, who just stared back at him intently, a tiny smile gracing the boy's lips "Meow…"

"This could only mean trouble"

**Hours Later**

Haruka placed his hands unto his ears, hearing those constant cries from his master was making his ears bleed and no he wasn't joking, after a couple of accidents revolving around a pair of scissors and Sugino's hair, Sugino has decided that they should form a mini pen and by a mini pen, he meant putting the mini folklorist in a giant cardboard box…

Kantarou didn't seem to like the idea and began to cry constantly, Haruka had to admit it was fun seeing Kantarou cutting the Kami's hair until it was unreasonably short, but that was still no reason to put him in this type of torture, no matter how harmless it may seem

Said 'Kami' was trying to enjoy some herbal tea that he found in the cupboards, trying his best to ignore the noise and now thinks where his beloved Muu-chan has disappeared too.

"Sugino, let him out of the box…" Haruka muttered angrily, his eyes drawn to his older friend, Sugino shock his head, eyes narrowed in determination to stick with this punishment

"No…he must learn the errors of his ways"

"You sure he isn't learning new ways to exact revenge?" Sugino placed the cup unto the table, his green emeralds set into flames, and it would've looked threatening if it wasn't for his new hairstyle, which was carefully hidden behind a cloth that they found hanging on someone's wash line.

"Demon Eater your just too soft on him, he needs to learn discipline, if not then he's going to grow up spoiled…" Haruka frowned at him "How can that be possible, he was already spoiled since he was an adult, how's disciplining going to help him when he's like this?"

"Listen and you will find out…"

_**Crash!**_

"Meow!" the two tengu's turned their heads over to the box, to see that the young exor-tot was no longer inside it, but was now roaming free somewhere, but the remains of broken glass was more than enough to tell them what was going on at the current time…

"I'm _**listening**_ to the sounds of _**broken glass**_"

"You have good ears…now go and sort out the problem" Haruka flinched "What?! Why me?"

"Because he's _**your**_ master, therefore _**you**_ have to take full responsibility!!"

Haruka walked out the door, muttering and whispering curses that will probably never befall on his good friend as soon as the little chibi tengu left the room there were more sounds of crashing, more meowing only this time they came with a loud horrified scream, Sugino snickered, wondering what kind of predicament he had let Haruka into, but he shrugged it off, it was his problem and not Sugino's.

**Meanwhile**

The phone continued to ring constantly, Raikou moaned angrily, he rose from the bed covers, a tired Ibaragi sleeping right beside him; he couldn't help but have a little smirk lacing his lips. He picked up the phone and held it close to his ear, he was still half asleep but he usually wakens up with a morning phone call.

"Hello, Minamoto Raikou…" there were constant screams and snapping remarks coming out of the phone, Raikou couldn't help but pull his phone back just to save his poor ears from the maniacs shrieking and screaming

"Watanabe I can hear you just fine…what's wrong?" more yelling and banshee shrieking could be heard "Keep your voice down, Ibaragi's trying to sleep, she had a **very** long day yesterday…what?" He sat up, a hand running through his black hair, Raikou just wanted to sleep, Ibaragi must've been a very heavy sleeper because she just snuggled closer to him, which was both quite sexy and adorable.

"What do you mean that your cloth is missing? Are you sure you didn't just misplace it?" there were more cursing complaints that sounded like it was coming from a wounded animal, Raikou just had to tug the phone away again hearing his servant's complaints wasn't what he wanted as a wake up call, he liked it more when Ibaragi called him in the morning

"Watanabe, couldn't you just buy another cloth?" more shrieking, more screaming and howling and once more a sore ear to listen to it all "Is it really that important? Fine I'll help you look for it later…bye Watanabe…_**good bye Watanabe!**_"

He quickly slammed the phone down so not to hear any more howling and laid down unto the bed once more, until a disturbing thought came into his head…

"Ichinomiya!!"

**Back to Sugino's Day care Centre (Giggles)**

Little Kantarou made a sneeze; Haruka frowned as he placed more bandages unto his master's warm this time.

"Someone must be talking about you? Now you better not knock over anymore stuff?! I refuse to go out into town and buy more furniture or vases that you've broken!!" Kantarou tilted his head "Meow" big chibi eyes blinking innocently; having someone who doesn't have a clue or doesn't even know a single thing you are saying can be so annoying. Haruka growled, it was getting more irritating by the second, he wished he was an adult again!!

"Muu, Muu" Muu-chan has finally made her appearance, the little green monster walked into the room, beady eyes blinking as her eyes landed unto the little small neko, until she completely glomped him in an overpowering hug although Kantarou didn't mind but giggled, well tried to giggle in meowing (or however cats laugh…0.o)

"Muu-chan!!" Haruka covered his sensitive ears, hearing the White Tengu's shrieking wasn't really what he wanted to hear. "Even when Kantarou's in this form you still cling to him, Muu-chan you cheater!! Kantarou you wife stealer!!" Sugino cried the cloth still tied around his head to cover up Kantarou's barber qualities.

"Stop screaming Sugino, the neighbours are going to hear!!" Haruka yelled

Outside there was an old couple walking down the pathway peacefully until there was sounds of screaming, meowing, crashing, bashing, smashing anything that you can think off and it would've happened right there and then, the couple just walked past it quickly, appalled by the banter that was going on inside the household.

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **So it turns out there might be more chapters…and for some reason this didn't turn out the way I wanted it, oh why did I give Sugino a hair cut? Why!! Why!! I love his long hair!!!

**Sugino: **How could you!!

**Youkai Of Hearts: **It was an accident, I swear to god!!


	3. Chapter 3

Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Ne Ne Chibi!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Here's chapter three to this tale of cute and cuddly proportions, I'm sorry I left it for a long time, but now with most of my coursework out of the way I can focus on writing this and my other serious fics, including Tactics and my Naruto ones, I really need to get back to my Naruto fan fictions...

Besides I feel kind of cheating on them (And the Reviewers...god bless them) if I didn't finish them off…

**To Day Three**

After that little mishap with Sugino, the white goblin had told Youko that he won't come back until his hair has returned to it's former, 'which won't take very long' Haruka muttered in a tiny whisper so that his friend wouldn't hear him, so that left Youko with babysitting the boys again, even though that Haruka said to her that he needed no babysitting

Neko Kantarou on the other hand, now that was another story, unlike Haruka, who has gained his sense of self since he was an adult, Kantarou seemed to be taking the opposite effect, he doesn't say anything else besides meow and he's too adorable as what he had heard from what happened a couple of days ago.

At least he wasn't causing any trouble, Kantarou was sitting in the tea room with the old pen that he use to use for writing his manuscripts, they now seem to hold a whole new purpose and that came in the form of drawing pictures, needless to say they were cute and a bit stunning.

Youko has no idea if he's drawing a cat or a rabbit but either way Kantarou was showing some good art work and to think he's been reduced to draw such things at this age? Haruka was bored so he had nothing better to do than watch his childish master drawing such pictures

"Who wants a rice ball?" there were sounds of growling and it wasn't long till Kantarou was by her side, purring away, Haruka just narrowed his eyes.

There was something about this scene that infuriated the Tengu, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the way that Kantarou waggled his tail and his ears flexing their muscles, he snuggled into Youko's side and his arms were wrapped around her waist until she handed him the rice ball that is, which made Kantarou one very happy little kitty.

"Who's been a good kitty" Youko giggled, patting his head gently

"Youko, don't spoil him!!" Haruka snapped viciously, folding his arms, trying his best to look serious but it was failing. "He'll get worse…" he was shocked to see big red eyes staring at him, another rice ball in hand, there were pieces of rive all over Kantarou's mouth that had escaped being devoured and neko Kantarou seemed to be very intent on looking at Haruka.

"What do _**you**_ want?" Haruka growled, he wasn't going to fall for that innocent look this time, he was wary of this form that his master had taken, don't be fooled by those eyes and that cuddly face, for this guy was able to cut Sugino's hair, fall off a roof, was able to bit Raikou of all people and the worst thing was, he was actually getting away with it, especially when Kantarou fell on Haruka.

Anyway back to this scenario

Little Kantarou blinked a couple of times before smiling with a cat-like giggle and handed him the rice ball that was sitting nicely in his hand.

"Meow?"

Haruka looked at the rice ball for a moment, wondering if it's safe to take without there being any unknown booby-trap or evil scheme, but with that cute look wrapped on the little kittens face, Haruka just sighed as he took the rice ball off his chibified master, he ate it and to his relief there was no surprise waiting for him once it's down, Youko made them so of course they would be safe.

The Neko seemed to be please and cuddled Haruka but then Haruka grabbed him by the collar and glared.

"Kantarou…you need a bath…" it was the truth, because since the first day Kantarou wasn't able to get a bath or anywhere near a shower, all they were able to do for him is clean his face and brush his teeth. Sadly though, Haruka was forgetting one very important detail when it came to cats…

After hearing the word 'Bath' Kantarou made a mad dash to the door and into the garden as he meowed away. Youko heard the commotion and the conversation was the one who made the conclusion

"Haruka-chan…you do know that Neko's don't like bathes or anything with water in it right?"

"That _**would've**_ been helpful Youko!!" screamed the Chibi Tengu as he followed his master into the garden. Youko just wondered closer to the door as she looked into the garden, it was amazing that Kantarou was able to run very, very fast, it was really funny because Haruka was barely keeping up with him, even though he has longer legs and could fly.

"Kantarou don't be such a pain!!"

It was more than two or three hours before Haruka gave up and sat on the porch, trying to catch his breath, Youko wondered over to the Chibi, a couple of boxes in her hands that were filled with candy, she had an idea to help her little tiny friend, but she needed Haruka's help in it too.

"H-How can someone that small and annoying run so fast?" Haruka huffed and wheezed, little Kantarou was now taunting Haruka, by prancing around the garden and actually went near to the pond, looking at all the fish that were in there, his tail moving from side to side.

"Hey, Haruka-chan…" Haruka looked at Youko, he saw the smirk that was on her lips and so he grew intrigued.

"Do you have a plan Youko?" Youko nodded, revealing more than five or six boxes filled with Strawberry, Chocolate and Milk Pocky, two of each flavor…

There were sounds of evil giggling and Haruka rubbed his hands together, sitting up and looking at Youko with demonic whites as he flexed his fingers in between each other, it creeps Youko out a little "Excellent" Haruka laughed some more, oh if only little Kantarou knew what Haruka had in store for him.

_(YOH: It's like the Simpsons all over again…(slaps hand on forehead)_

Neko Kantarou was brought out of his fascination with the pond by sounds of something rattling; he turned his head over to see Haruka smiling away demonically as he brought one piece of Pocky out of the box and giggled in a childish tone, one even more childish than Kantarou's when he's an adult.

"_**Look**_ what I got…" Haruka shock the box once more before opening it and settling one piece of pocky unto the porch. Kantarou being as gullible, skipped to the porch and picked the piece of candy into his little hand, Kantarou was about to eat it until another piece of pocky caught his gaze, and then there were more and more, a little trail of different flavored pocky sticks laid out neatly on the floor, one after another.

"Meow…" Kantarou picked one after the other as he followed the trail, meowing after picking up the pieces of pocky into his hand.

_(YOH: There are times I think I'm too evil…I'm sorry Pocky! (Cries)_

It was only till the trail stopped did the realization came too late.

"I got you!!" out of no where Haruka caught Kantarou and dragged the little kitty into the bathroom, flinging the little Neko into the bath with nothing on but his boxers, there were sounds of large splashing and meowing, Kantarou was not a happy kitty, not only did he get soaked by water, but he dropped all his pieces of collected pocky out in the hallway.

"Don't be such a baby…" Haruka mumbled he felt kind of bad for tricking Kantarou but he wasn't going to let his little master go on another day without taking a bath. Kantarou was still looking at him with tears coming down his eyes, he must really hate water. "Look if you're not clean then you'll be stinking the whole house!" still this was met with the same look of betrayal.

Haruka thought that enough was enough so he placed his hands unto Kantarou's head and dunked it under the water, remembering what the little demon in the bath did to him at the hot springs. "Meow!" Haruka smirked "Hey that's payback for what you did to me in the hot springs, now hold still while I wash your hair"

Meanwhile outside the room, Youko can hear sounds of shouting, screaming, splashing of water and little Neko meows, she felt sorry for Haruka, leaving him in there with Neko Kantarou was more punishment than anything else when it came to Kantarou. Then again it was better him than her, Youko was just glad she wasn't the one trying to give the Chibi a bath.

It took a very long time for Haruka to sort everything out, it wasn't long till an hour went by and then strangely enough turned to two hours, until the door opened and a glimmer of light appeared with a very cheerful and happy Kantarou skipping out of the bathroom, all clean and not at all dirty, Youko was amused when he ran over to her and cuddled the kitsune, however there were consequences.

Haruka slowly walked out of the bathroom, his entire body and clothes covered in scratch marks and were torn or scraped, he looked as if a lion had just escaped from the Zoo and mauled him at the spot followed by being crushed, there were even hints of teeth marks. "Agh! Haruka-chan, what happened to you!?" Haruka just walked towards his room, his eyes glaring at the very happy kitten that was snuggling into Youko.

"I am never doing that _again_ _**Ever**_!!" Haruka shrieked before running off…and Youko basically didn't see him again until dinner time.

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay…not as good as the last two chapters but the part about the pocky was cute and cuddly enough…I might do a chapter with Hasumi and Rosalie or probably have Raikou come back again…Hmm…I'll see until next time kiddos…

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
